


Hospital Bets

by MightyWolves23



Series: Supernatural Prompts 2019 [4]
Category: Supernatural
Genre: Alternate Universe - Hospital, Bets & Wagers, Fake/Pretend Relationship, M/M, Pie
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-01-11
Updated: 2019-01-11
Packaged: 2019-10-08 05:17:40
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings, No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 733
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/17380310
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/MightyWolves23/pseuds/MightyWolves23
Summary: Nurse Jo started everything. Dean was sure of it. The whole stupid bet was her fault.





	Hospital Bets

It was a common bet around the hospital. Nurse Jo started it and that is Dean’s story. 

It started with a simple touch. Doctor Castiel Novak had checked on a patient that Nurse Dean Winchester was keeping an eye on. Dean was reporting on the patients health and the doctor had placed his hand over Dean’s and thanked him. Dean had flushed bright red and that was the beginning. 

“I bet twenty dollars they are at least dating.” Jo said one morning to her fellow nurse. 

Charlie had eagerly taken the bet. “No way. They are friends with benefits at the least.” 

Dean had overheard them and went beet red. Doctor Novak was standing right next to him. 

“Hey, Dean.” Castiel said. 

Dean looked up to see a mischievous sparkle in his eyes. “Yes Doctor Novak.” 

“What do you say we make Jo lose?” Jo worked closely with Dean and Cas. They didn’t know Charlie that well because she worked in pediatrics. They were very familiar with Jo’s habit of always winning bets.

Dean’s eyes lit up with a spark of interest. “I say, let’s do it.” Dean grinned. 

They started small. Touches here and there and hiding in closets there. One time being too close and they were forced to kiss. 

Dean had loved it. They kissed again and tentatively made out in the closet. 

It went on for two weeks before they fell into bed. 

As Dean lay there panting at his apartment, he asked, “Cas? Is this going anywhere?” 

“I don’t know Dean.” Cas replied. “I just don’t know.” 

So they continued their charade and Dean fell deeper and deeper in love. They started meeting outside work to hang out. Soon, hanging out turned into dates without them knowing. 

One night it all came to a head. 

Dean and Cas were meeting at a bar near the hospital. That was their first mistake. Cas had just arrived when Jo and Charlie showed up. 

“Ha! I knew it! Pay up red.” Jo crowed. 

“Damn.” Charlie handed out some money to the blonde. 

“No!” Cas protested. “We aren’t dating. We were doing this to trick you.” 

Dean stood up. “I gotta go. Bye Doctor Novak.” His jade green eyes were filled with hurt. 

“Uhh…” Cas floundered. 

“Dude. That was a dick move.” Jo slid into the seat next to Cas. Charlie sat down in Dean’s seat. 

“What all did you guys do?” Jo demanded. 

“It started a joke. We would fake hiding out in closets. One time it led to more and we started sleeping together for real. Then we would meet outside of work to hang out. I don’t know what happened. We were great together.” Cas explained. 

“Do you love him?” Charlie interrupted. 

“Of course I do. He’s a great guy.” Cas looked offended. 

“You just told us that your whole relationship was a joke. Right in front of him. I have known Dean my whole life. The guy loves you.” Jo put bluntly. “You screwed up. Take some advice from me and fix this. You won’t ever find a good guy like Dean ever again.” 

Jo slid out of her seat. “Come on, Red. I don’t feel like drinks anymore.” 

Charlie paused in getting out of her chair. “He likes pie.” She whispered before leaving with Jo. 

Cas thought for a moment. “Pie.” His eyes lit up on an idea. 

Cas carefully carried his treasure into work the next day. He searched the floors for Dean and found him in a patient's room, giving them their medicine. 

“Dean.” Cas cleared his throat. 

“Yes Doctor Novak.” Dean spoke icily. His gaze flicked down to the box in Cas’ hands. 

In response he lifted the lid of the box. “I’m sorry” Was written in whipped cream across a smooth chocolate silk pie. 

“Cas?” Dean lifted his gaze to the doctor. 

“I’m sorry. I acted like an idiot last night. Will you accept this pie as an apology and a will you be my partner gift?” Cas had to steady the pie as he got an energetic hug from Dean. 

“Yes. I love you Cas.” Dean kissed the stunned doctor. 

“I love you too Dean.” Cas handed Dean the pie. 

“Yeah! Everyone pay up! I so won!” Jo called from the hall. 

Dean and Cas shared a look before laughing. 

“We’ll get her next time.” Cas promised. 

“Yes we will.” Dean agreed.


End file.
